Debt Repaid
by isdelafbaf
Summary: Edward gets whatever he wants, Bella is used to pay off Charlie's gambling debts. Will Bella accept herself as collateral? Edward leads the notorious Cullen Casino, will he find a soft spot for Bella in the End? Will her feelings bloom? *WILL FINISH LATER


"After Her! Now!" Right hand man Jasper called.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. The forest behind the warehouse was thick, and the roots and shrubs nipped at my skin. I was heaving, my breath almost spent. My nightgown was pulled everywhich way from the branches.

"This Way! She went this way!" The other wingman Emmett bellowed.

"She better be back before the boss gets home." Jasper stated.

Oh no, I thought, and as I turned to check behind me, I tripped over a tree root, and crashed to the ground. I groaned in pain, my cheeks and hips throbbing from the impact.

Shit shit shit. My inner voice was cursing me for being so clumsy.

"Got her Jazz." Emmett yelled towards the warehouse.

"Can't beleive she's the 'debt' we went to collect. Does the boss know shes not cash?" Emmett asked once he was in range from escorting me from the woods.

"Of course! You lug, you know how the boss made sure she was what would have to be used to settle the debt." Jasper quipped.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders. I could only shed a tear. How could he? My own father. He used me as collateral for his stupid gambling debts. My mother was heartbroken, since both she and I told Charlie not to go to that damned Cullen Casino. It was a vaccuum for hooligans and foul-play. Run by the notorious Cullen Brothers, Jasper Emmett and Edward. I had yet to meet the foul Edward, but I didn't want to think of how despicable he must be to demand a daughter from her own Father as payment for his debts. In fact why did he make his brothers call him boss? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard I thick string of curses.

"Damn! Fucking! Hell! You ripped the bloody frills and tassels!" Jasper screeched.

"ALICE! ROSE! Get out here and fix her up before boss gets back!" Emmett Whooped as he plonked me onto this elaborate king-sized bed which was in the loft above the warehouse.

Two ladies dressed in elegant sundresses came out from a warehouse door. They held a bag of what looked like it held various lingerie and silks.

"You boys skidad-dle while we fix Isabella up for Edward." Commanded Alice, Rose nodded in agreement with a tapping foot for emphasis.

"Alright girls, good luck, shes a hellcat." Warned Emmett.

"Thats why she is the one that Edward chose silly." Alice chirped.

I still haven't said a work to any of them yet. I was still in shock. Who knew that after my shift at the club, that I would be grabbed and shoved in a van with a bag over my head, only to be dressed and left in a bedroom only hours later.

"I thought she was a debt?" Rose queried to Alice with a raised brow.

"She was, but that was all part of the plan. Once he saw her at the club, he knew he had to have her, in fact he only decided to collect on Charlie's debt after he found out that Isabella was his daughter." Answered alice calmly.

I found it awkward that they talk about me as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Isabella," Alice eyed me in the mirror as she pulled the tattered nightgown overmy head, and threaded a new blue teddy in its place.

"You will like him, just give him a chance. Hes rough round the edges, but ever since he saw you, well..." She trailed off, as if not knowing how else to describe this so called 'Edward"

"Liveable. Less of an Ass." Rose concluded.

"Yeah, something like that." She shrugged. They both looked at me with appraising eyes, as if I held some cure to cancer, or world hunger.

"We better let her get adjusted. You process your thoughts while you wait for Edward."

I just blinked and offered a slight nod to show them I heard their request. As I watched them walk out the door, Alice spun quickly on her heel and said, "When he asks you for your routine, please, don't be stubborn. Just dance for him as if you were in the club ok?" She gave me another weary pleading glance, and shut the door.

click

As I heard the door lock, I let out a deep breath. Great, a fan of my dirty pole dancing. I only do it to pay my bills. Though I'm no virgin, I'm not a sleazy one-night only kind-of girl.

I cried. I can't beleive this. I really feel lost, in fact I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I awake from hearing the large door of the warehouse opening.

Clang!

I heard the warehouse shut closed accompanied by a voice which echo so smoothly with a velvety softness off the warehouse walls.

"Is she here?" That same deep musical voice questioned.

"Yeah boss." Answerd both brothers.

"Be good Edward," I heard Alice chime.

"Be understanding." Rose followed.

"No interuptions please." I heard the alluring voice of whom I assume must be Edward, get louder ad I hear him walk up the stairs.

Knock Knock click

I hear the door unlock and I start to tremble, dreading the shadowed figure in the doorway. I couldn't see his face as it was quite dark in the bedroom, and the only light was behind him. What I could make out was that he was tall, easily six foot 2. Lean, but musceled with broad shoulders that tapered to a trim waist. I saw a unruly mess of hair, not sure of its color quite yet, as he strode toward me in what looked like an expensive tailored three piece suit.

"I see you, my dear." He husked I felt my heartrate quicken as he got closer. A scent of lavender and sunshine washed over me as he squat down in front of me and lifted an arm. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. But Oh God! he smelt like heaven.

flick

I heard him switch a light on from behind me and then heard him take a sharp breath.

Reflexivly I opened my eyes, and gasped. Green. Jewels. Eyes. They burned brightly as they stared into mine. Wild. Sex. Hair. Burned coppery bronze, tempting me to thread my fingers threw it and I felt my stomach burn and my cheeks flush. Delicious. Lips. So inviting, as I watched them curve into a crooked smile.

"So perfect, so beautiful." I felt his sweet breath fan over my face as he whisphered these words. He then straightened himself and made his way to the plush 3 seater sofa, settling himself in the middle.

He then gestured to the space in front of him with his right hand, as if to give me permission to start. At this I shakily stood up. I took a few deep breaths, and made my way to where his hand pointed.

"Music?" I asked softly. He answered me with a smile, picked up a remote from the armrest, and switched on the stereo. Ciara "goodies" popped on...

I immediatly rocked my hips, punctuating the beat with a pivot forward towards him and then a roll of my hips up and down. I then continued to feel my hands work my way up my body until I held my bust in my own hands. I glance at Edward, and notice his eyes or hooded with lust, I can almost hear a feral type growl emanating from him.

I slowly turn so my back is facing him, then work my hands over to my left strap of my teddy. I playfully weave my arm free from the strap, but I don't reveal. I slolwy twist my hips with a left roll, then a right. I tup the strap under my arm, then work my way to the right shoulder strap, repeating the same seductive peeling of the strap then I drop the teddy leaving me bare back, and I saucily glance over my shoulder at Edward. I feel my body get all hot as I take in his expression. He is now leaning forward on the sofa, as if ready to launch at any moment. I cup my breasts and as I turn around I flip my hair in a quick swish motion, and face him topless with my lacey panties, my hands acting as my bra. I slowly stalk forwards towards Edward, my stomach is hot, and my breathing is ragged. Then I look down at this gorgeous sex on legs god, and my lusty side pushes me forward. I straddle him, and moan when I feel how much I've aroused him, his length long and hard, pulsing beneath me.

"Remove your hands Isabella. Hold them behind your back." I blush, and do as he asks.

"Perfection." I hear him murmur as he gazes over my perky nipples, flicking them with his tongue lightly first the left, then the right. I see him reach into his hidden vest pocket. Handcuffs! Oh my god.

"I won't hurt you sugar. Just me wanting to heighten your senses and our enjoyment." My heartrate quickens nonetheless as I hear him cuff my wrists behind my back. The minute they are fastened I feel his hands slide up my stomach, between my chest up my neck until he is supporting the back of my neck with one hand, and my back with the other. He gazes into my eyes, the green now darkend pools smouldering with lust, with need, with desire. I feel my stomach tingle, my skin prickle and my cheeks flush.

His gaze then shifts to my lips and I see his part slightly... I gasp as I feel his cool sweet tongue crash to my eager lips, devourig my tongue with fervor. I hear the smacking of our lips as he sucks my bottom lip, savoring each others flavour. His need showing through his agressive ravishing.

I pant, breathless as I force a release from the liplock, while he continues to nip and suck on my shoulder. Caught up in the moment I grind my hot wet core against his hard length, and he growls, the vibrations in turn make me wetter, and I force my mouth back on his.

He then lifts me up off his lap, grabs my panties with his fist, and rips them off, the slight tug of the material makes my clit throb. He turns me so my back his to his chest, and sits me back down on his lap, my body now open and exposed for him to explore.

Both of us are breathing heavily, and as he angles my face towards his with his right hand and takes my mouth for a searing kiss. His left hand finds its way to my dripping wet core. I let out a muffled cry as I felt electric sparks shoot through me at every point of skin on skin contact. My sensations even more heightened as I'm still cuffed, and naked on this sex god's lap.


End file.
